


Please Don't Go!

by stay_alive_frens123



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, First one, Josh is like a savior, Little Tyler, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Young, dont judge, little josh, probably all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_alive_frens123/pseuds/stay_alive_frens123
Summary: Omg I'm so sorry for being late! My computer got taken away, I went on vacation, and school is consuming my life. I hope to be more on time with the following chapters.





	1. How it all Started

Josh heard his name being called but chose to ignore it, even though it was from his best friend, Tyler. "Josh! Come on let's get going! We can't miss school!" Tyler called. He was starting to lose his patience, so he stomped up the steps and flung open the door. At the sight of Josh, Tyler's jaw dropped. He had just gotten out of bed and his hair was a mess. His smile wasn't there and Tyler thought of how to fix that. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Blurry.

_Come on Ty, he's not coming. Im here for you!_

Tyler contemplated this. Josh did seem to be ignoring him. Was he? Josh couldn't. Plus, Blurry wasn't going away. Josh just stood there, muscular back to Tyler. He seemed to be breathing heavily. "Josh? Can you please turn around?" Tyler asked softly, afraid of being too loud. Josh did turn around, and being seven at the time, he ran into Tyler's arms crying. "Joshie what's wrong?" Tyler choked out as he started crying himself. As tear after tear rolled down his cheek, he started to quiver, and Blurryface came back.

_Come on Tyler, He doesn't want you, even if he is..._

 Tyler, for the first time since... ever, was able to push Blurry out of his head. Tyler, being the immature seven year old he was, screamed Woohoo! Josh froze in place and ran out of his room screaming and crying. Tyler looked at his feet and heard Josh's mom tell him he's never allowed over again. Tyler slumped and walked out of Josh's house, not even taking the time to glance at his former best friend. If he had, he would have seen him there, waving him over for a hug. Man, seven year olds are hard. Josh turns around and buries his head into his mom's side. "There, there J. It's fine. I really didn't like him from the start to be honest." she said with a slight smile on her face. Josh looked up at his mom, eyes bulging, and ran up to his room a few seconds later. He never recognized that Tyler, the guy who he had become friends with in kindergarten, would become the most popular kid. Ever.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Tyler's walk home was a couple blocks, but he stopped at his favorite park on the way home. As he was swinging on the swing, people shot disapproving glances at the seven year old without his parents with him. The truth was, he was glad to be alone. He was thinking about how they first met, which was actually a funny story honestly.

~~~~~~~~~

Josh, or Jish, as Tyler called him back in kindergarten, was sitting on the alphabet carpet playing with blocks. Tyler, being a total troublemaker, stole one of Josh's pink blocks. Now, back then, pink was Josh's favorite color, so he got up and stole it back from Tyler. Tyler straight out bawled in the middle of the classroom and Josh got frightened so he dropped the blocks and ran to the hallway. Since there was no getting in trouble back then, the two boys went to have a chat with the teacher. "Joshua, were these your blocks?"

"Y-" He tried to say yes, but it came as a muffled cry.

"And Tyler, did you steal his block?"

"Y- yes Ms. Jennings."

"Always such a gentleman. Say sorry Tyler." Ms. Jennings demanded.

"Sorry, Jish."

"It's okay, Tyler. Wanna be frens?" Tyler was stunned. Even though he was in kindergarten, he knew this would last.At least, he thought. Molly came up behind Josh and pulled his hair then left, and Tyler chased after her laughing hard. Josh rubbed his head and then followed Tyler around. At lunchtime, they sat together and at snack, too. Jenna watched them from a distance, every day. They seemed so close, yet she knew this was a mistake. She sighed and got back to her work with her high school kids. The thought of them in her class all those years ahead scared her. Her assistant texted some paranormal believer and got them to sort of possess Tyler's mind to have a suicidal voice in his head. Blurryface, it was called. Since he was only five, he had it put in his head when he was six and a half.

Julie: Fair enough

Unknown: K Just get the money. I'll have it ready.

Julie: Sounds like a plan. I'll send it today.

And so, when Tyler was six and a half, Blurry walked into his head and every day since then on has had to coax Blurry to the depths of his mind, never to work. He would be sad a lot, and his parents just blamed it on him being lonely and having that punk kid as a friend. They raised him to be perfect, no matter what. At least, his mom did. His dad was an alcoholic and was abusive to his mom and him. At six years old he had more scars than a fairly used skateboard. His father also was raised in an abusive household, so he thought it would make Tyler grow up to be a smart person, like him. It didn't, well at least not like Tyler's dad had hoped.

~~~~~~~~~

All Tyler was doing that day was trying to get away from Blurry. He was really sad and Josh always knew how to cheer him up, until then. Tyler didn't understand that Josh had his own problems. He only knew Josh was there when he needed him.

Tyler started his walk home, alone. He started at his light up Skechers as he walked and thought of how he couldn't wait to go to second grade tomorrow. Life had been awful all summer. Tylers mom had died last month and his dad didn't care at all. He just roughly buried her in the back yard. Sometimes, Tyler can hear her shaking the ground. He prays she won't make it fall on top of him. 

The next day, he gets on his new dress shirt that his mom gave him before she died and a pair of black pants and matching shoes. His walk to school was short, so his freshly bruised legs didn't ache too much. He passed Josh in the school hallway and Josh waved.Tyler was about to wave back when Blurry started talking.

_Ty, what are you doing? He doesn't deserve you. I do, now go along and ignore Jish forever._

Tyler sighed and kept walking, giving an apologetic glance to Josh who just put his book bag in his cubby. Blurry really put emphasis on Joshs nickname. It hurt Tyler, but he had to otherwise Blurry would hurt him inside. And sometimes outside.  

Tyler walked in his class with his head hanging and Blurry's words stuck in his head. He was seven! He couldn't ignore Josh. Josh would love him forever and he loved Josh. Either way,  Tyler knew, he had to talk to Josh because he didn't understand Blurry's ways. He turned around and sprinted to Josh. "Hi Josh" He managed to choke out before he started bawling. Tyler's arms gripped Josh's waist and dug his face into Josh's neck. "I- I'm so sorry Jish!" He sobbed as he broke away from the hug. "THis thing called Blurry has been in my head non-stop and he's mean to me and and-"

"Ty I missed you!" Josh finally spoke. His eyes were puffy and he seemed hurt. "I don't think Blue? Bun- I don't know it would be mean to you. My mommy was mean to you I'm sorry." With that, he looked down at his feet.

_He doesn't know what he's talking about. Tell him to get out of your life. Don't forget what I can do._

Tyler hit his head with his palm a couple times and screamed "Go away!" Josh was shocked by this and walked away, tears welling up in his eyes. "Josh wait! No please! I was talking to Blurry. He was..." Tyler knew it was a lost cause talking to him. He fell into Blurry's temptations and walked away. He'd rather face his drunk, angry dad than Blurry. He sat down at his desk and looked at his name.  _Tyler Joseph,_ it read. Tyler took a sharpie and wrote  _Blurryface_ instead. He looked up and actually payed attention in class for once. 

~~~~~~~~

Lunch. Tyler hated lunch. He really did. Josh sat at his table from last year with a small group of his friends. Tyler, against his better judgement, went over to sit with Josh. "Hi Ty." Josh started the conversation for once. 

"Hi Josh. Pretty please forgive me! Blurry is being mean and-" His pleads were cut off by his dad entering the cafeteria. "Dad? Jish, you gotta hide me! He's gonna hurt me!" And with that, Tyler rushed under the table, only to see Josh get knocked off his chair. "Josh!" He screamed and then immediately covered up his mouth. His dad looked under the table and grabbed Tyler's collar. Tight. As his dad dragged him out of the room, the entire second grade stared in shock. Tyler looked over at Josh and saw his face had a big bruise on it. "Josh! I'm sorry!" he said that and fell asleep somehow. The kicking and screaming just stopped and he was peaceful. He was also left alone with his thoughts. Blurry harassed him mentally but he could do nothing to stop him. Being the immature seven year old he was, he just lied there. All he could feel was his head hitting the ground when he got home and heard sirens.

When he woke up, he was in the back of a police car. "Am I in trouble?" He asked. The one driving shook his head. "Why? Why? Why?" Blurry had woken him up with a harsh slap to the face. Tyler had a mini panic attack in the car, but managed to stay semi- calm. When they pulled up at a hospital, the worry faded away completely. He knew he was safe... right?

When they walked in the waiting room the one officer instructed him to sit in a chair. He fell asleep, even after the long passing out. A nurse came rushing in and carefully placed the fragile kid in a gurney. "Huh?" The nurse made him lie down and he fell asleep AGAIN. Something was wrong. He just didn't know it would be this dramatic. 

~~~~

_His dreams were filled with him and Josh playing on the park and playing pretend like they were the kings of their own kingdoms. The swings were Josh's castle, the slide Tyler's._

_~~~~_

Tyler awoke to a pounding headache and bandages covering one eye. "What the?" Tyler asked. 

"We had to take care of that cute little head of yours," the nurse said. She patted him on the back and left. He was released a few days later and someone put the news on. His dad was going to jail! He had a count of child abuse and... murder? He killed his own wife? Tyler's eyes welled up with tears as he stared at the screen. "No!" he cried. A nurse came in and immediately turned off the tv. 

"Time for bed, Ty." she coaxed.

"Only my mommy and Jish call me Ty. Not you." he glared at the lady who seemed very frightened by the little kid. Just then, Josh walked in.

"Ty! I missed you!" Josh screamed as he ran up to Tyler's bed. The boys hugged and Josh cried. Tyler wanted to, but he was already dried up from his crying fits. "I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too." Tyler said those words and passed out in Josh's arms. The last thing he heard before fainting was Blurry laughing maniacally. 

"Will he be ok Mr. Doctor?" Josh asked when doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"We're not sure, son." The doctor replied, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

_He's not. I promise you that, Jish._


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry for being late! My computer got taken away, I went on vacation, and school is consuming my life. I hope to be more on time with the following chapters.

Blurry was wrong. Even after all he did, Tyler lived. Despite every little cut on his arms and the little marks on his brain, he lived. Nobody knows how, but Blurry's plans were thwarted. Even though Tyler was alive, he wasn't happy. He's been home schooled since Blurry tried to kill him the first time. That was also the last time he saw Josh. Now, Tyler is entering high school. No more drunk dad, no more smell of alcohol 24/7. He wouldn't miss that at all. Worst of all no more freedom. He would have schedules, no basketball practice in the middle of the day, and way more time to listen to Blurry's nagging.

 _ **Tyler.** Dress up nice for this. They haven't seen you since second grade. Do it. _ And, with those words, he got the worst migraine in Tyler history. The world went a little fuzzy. He stumbled across his perfect looking room to his perfectly organized closet. He groggily grabbed a collared shirt and khakis.

_**G** ood boy. Now, I'll leave you alone for today. Just be careful and cautious._

~~~~~~

Tyler slung his bright red backpack over his shoulder, set foot outside the house, and immediately remembered that he needed to eat. Tyler didn't want to, so he grabbed a granola bar and ran out.His walk to school wasn't a long one, just long enough to give him time to think of how horrible this idea was. Although he was getting away from his dad, he wasn't escaping his head. He picked up his pace, hopeful to hurry up his day. When he was still about a block away from his school, a kid came up to him.

"Hi. Im-" the kid started.

"Don't bother. I'm leaving now." Tyler replied. He was looking down at his worn sneakers that didn't match his outfit at all. The kid walked away with their head hanging, they were just trying to make a friend. "Wait..." Tyler knew it was too late but he called anyway. The stranger kept walking as Tyler broke down on the sidewalk. 'I need to keep walking. I'm not a baby' he thought to himself. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and started walking. His vision was still a little blurry but what could he do for it?The walk was fine otherwise. He managed to avoid all social interaction until he walked into the school parking lot. 'Man, I wish Blurry came to distract me.'

_**Aw,** you missed me?_

"No." Tyler said aloud, everyone turning around to see the pained expression on his face. All the kids, including Josh, looked disgusted. Man, Josh had changed. His hair was a fading red, his clothing choice had changed from his prep school outfits in second grade. Josh's shirt was tight in all the right places so his muscles looked like they were bulging. Tyler shook his head. 'I'm not gay.' He walked into the school trying not to stare at Josh.

~~~~

**Josh's Point Of View**

Tyler entered the school parking lot looking like he was on fire. Josh couldn't even comprehend the hotness of Tyler. His bright red socks didn't match his outfit one bit but it was cute. He wasn't quite sure about his whole sneaker situation, but when he saw the knees of Tyler's pants, he made a disgusted face. He regretted it because Tyler looked stunning. "But he's not gay. Dangit.' Josh slung his backpack over his shoulder and turned around, maybe giving off the wrong vibe to Ty. He quite honestly didn't care. "I'm done with that kid. Just look at how his sneakers and socks don't match his outfit." Debby giggled, holding Jenna's hand. Jenna stared dreamily at Debby, who seemed quite content.

"Hey, buzz off Debby." Josh retorted. He was sitting on the tailgate of his truck. He decided to get inside before the bell for once, but wasnt able to. Debby and Jenna made him stay there, otherwise they'd share his little secret. He wished they wouldn't but Jenna is a strong headed, stubborn person. He looked down and the bell rung after a couple minutes of awkward silence. He got up and walked into the building, a new sense of pride overwhelmed his awkwardness. He high- fived his friends all down the hallway to his locker. He got to his locker and stopped his cheery mood.  _Someone_ had found out about him being gay. But who? There was a note on his locker saying, "I know. Have fun thinking about me all day." Josh didn't quite know who would pick on a popular kid, but he wouldn't let it bother him. He opened his locker pridefully and grabbed his books. His first class was geometry. So was Tyler's, he just didn't know it yet.

Josh walked next to his friend, Mary. He felt horrible keeping things from her but he had to, to keep the friendship. She wasn't anti- gay or anything, she just didn't quite know and was fine not knowing. "So, what's your opinion on the new kid?" she asked, blushing.  _Oh gosh, she's got a crush on him and she doesn't even know him. This'll be great._

"His name's Tyler right?" he asked. "He doesn't seem to bad."

"Oh come _on_ , Josh! He's hot! Just look at him, ripped khakis and all." she blushed deeper as Tyler entered the geometry class. "Oh. M. G. He's in my class! I can't believe this! I mean, like, it's cool." she said, trying to hide her excitement. They entered the class, and got their assigned seats.  _Woo hoo, Tyler's next to Mary._ The teacher, who he remembered from second grade, Ms. Jennings, entered and welcomed the class to a wonderful year and all of that good stuff. They got right into their warmup and Josh didn't pay attention at all. The note  _did_ get to him. He worried all class and when the bell rang he raced out of the class, knocking over, you guessed it, Tyler Robert Joseph. All of his books dropped and Mary rushed over to help him.  _Just my luck,_ Josh thought. Tyler was probably falling for the incredibly pretty Mary. She was kind, generous, caring, everything a person could want. Josh didn't like her only because he likes Tyler. He ran to his locker and saw another note.  _This feels like a scavenger hunt,_ he thought as he read the note. " _Meet me where you and Tyler first met, after school. 5:00."_ He had to so they would stop. Just then, Tyler came walking down the hallway, glaring at Josh. He disappeared around the corner.

~~~~

**Tyler's Point Of View**

His first class was geometry. Worst subject. He walked to his locker and saw a note.  _Seriously, who would bother me now?_ The note just happened to read " _Where you and Josh first met. Go there at 5:00. Or face consequences."  
_ Tyler grabbed his books shyly, looking around suspiciously. He was super paranoid about what was going on, but tried to ignore it. He walked, or more like sulked, over to the geo class. He looked with a quick glance at Josh, who was talking with a pretty girl. She was pretty, he just didn't feel things towards her. 

 _ **W**_ _hy not Ty? Are you gay?_ Blurry questioned. Tyler rolled his eyes and said no.  _Was he? Am I? Is he?_ _I'm not gay!_ He thought to himself.  _Am I?_ He walked over into the class and looked at the teacher. "Ms. Jennings? Hi. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Ah, Tyler. Mr. Joseph, I'm great! And how are..." she paused, glancing down to his knees. "I see things are still going on?"

"ah, yes miss." He replied, shy.

"Sit wherever, Tyler. Tell no one, but you were my favorite student in second grade, my little troublemaker." Something seemed off, but he went along with it. He nodded a sweet thank you and sat in the middle of the classroom. The class went by in a blur and all Tyler focused on was the beautiful girl next to him. He somehow just thought she was pretty, but she obviously had a crush on him. He kept glancing back at Josh, who was staring at his desk. He felt super shy. The bell rang and Tyler walked out of the classroom. Josh, with his red hair, rushed by and knocked Tyler over.  _Wow, he really doesn't care about me._ The pretty girl, Mary, from earlier helped with his books as Josh ran off. He glumly walked over to Josh's locker and looked at him sadly.

"What's going on with you? First you turn away when I walk into school and then ignore me all class? What's worse?  You knock me over! My books and binders fell all over the place! If it weren't for Mary, I'd still be fixing my books!" he huffed out a breath and started to storm off. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and turn him around. Josh was looking at him with unnecessary hurt in his eyes. He was gripping a note in his hand. Tyler looked down. "What is that thing?" He asked before Josh had a turn to talk. He held up the note and read it. He then ran off.

"Man, that kid's fast." Josh said as Tyler sprinted down the hallway.

~~~~

**Josh's Point Of View, 5:00**

He had gotten changed, but Tyler hadn't. Josh was fine with that, honestly. It turned out Tyler got the note, too. They walked to the second grade classroom, hands brushing each other more than once. The door slammed behind them and the blinds closed simultaneously. "Ty, you okay?" Josh asked, finally grasping Tyler's hand.

"Y-" Tyler started. Josh looked over but couldn't see Tyler. He screamed Tyler's name over and over even after he heard the door close again. He frantically ran around the room looking for Tyler but couldn't find him. The door opened and Josh went to get something to throw at the person who was entering. 

"Joshua?" 

"Ms Jennings? Excuse me!" he pushed past her and ran into Mary. She looked kind of dirty. "Mar?" he started.

"Come." she said, with a sense of emergency in her voice. She led him out to where Tyler was sitting. He looked so lonely. His shirt looked ripped in many places from where something had scratched him, maybe. He was facing away from Josh, but he could see Tyler was crying. 

"Ty? Ty whats wrong?" Josh asked as he ran up to Tyler, who was now standing. He turned Tyler around and was shocked as to what he saw. Tylers cheek was bright red and a bruise was forming on his forehead. "We gotta get you home!" Josh exclaimed, cupping Tylers face slightly. Josh wiped the tears from Tylers face and picked him up. 

"Josh wha- Josh turn around! Look!" Josh spun around and saw what was probably the cause of Tylers pain. Josh started running into the woods but ran out of breath before he could get to the guy. 

"Ty, Ty I'm so sorry, he was just too fast!"

"J, it's not a big deal. My dad's done worse to me. Does your mom still hate me?" He asked. Josh knew what Tyler wanted, but his mom did still despise him. He wracked his brain for memories. Ice cream? No. Taco Bell? Yes!

"Maybe... But uh how about Taco Bell? My treat." Josh looked down at Tyler and he automatically knew the answer. "Let's head to the car. Why don't we take my car and come back for yours later." He picked Tyler up again and Tyler smiled softly. He dug his chin into Josh's neck. Josh ungracefully opened the door with Tyler still in his arms. He set Tyler down in the seat and went to buckle him in.

"Hey! I can do some things by myself, ya know. I'm not a baby!" Tyler giggled as Josh playfully slammed the door. Josh slid in and buckled Tyler in before he got the chance to. "Hey!" Tyler made a pouty face and turned around. Josh couldn't tell but Tyler was laughing under his breath. Josh pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the main road. Tyler seemed focused on something as he said "go faster." Josh was confused, but he agreed. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw someone on his bumper.  _Mary? Is that Mar? No. She would never hurt Tyler._ "It's her! Go! Go! Go! Josh! She did it!" Josh's grip on the wheel tightened as he sped up. No matter how fast he went, Mary managed to stay right up on his tailpipe. 

"Shoot shoot shoot! She's gaining!" Mary pulled up next to them and screamed to pull over. "Never! You were my best friend and you betrayed my trust!" She only got angrier and despite angry honks from other drivers, sped up. She pulled in front of Josh's car and stomped on the brakes. Josh had to, but he was too late. He pushed Tyler against the seat and pushed himself back as well. The airbags exploded open and the front window exploded into tiny little slivers that cut both of their faces and arms. Tyler's head hit the seat pretty hard and he was knocked unconscious. The whole front of the car was smashed as Josh reached for his phone. He checked for Tylers pulse as the operator instructed.  _Whew, it's there._ He reported everything to the operator and the police were there very soon. Both of them were put on gurneys. So was Mary. She had the smuggest smile on her face as she said "No Taco Bell, huh?" and giggles maniacally.

~~~~

**Tyler's Point Of View 6:00**

_**T** yler. Wake up. You knew this would happen. I wasn't able to, so I had her. _

~~~~

**5:30**

Tyler asked if Josh's mom still hated him. Tyler's dad wasn't home when he went to bed last night so he was out somewhere, probably at the gym for some reason or another. He really didn't want to face the wrath of his dad after the gym. If it was a yes he'd just accept his fate. He looked up and Josh's expression was definitely readable. She did. He got upset and tried not to let it show. His heart felt like it fell to his feet and sunshine darkened even more. Josh eventually had the idea to go to Taco Bell and Tyler gratefully accepted.

Josh picked him up, ever so carefully. He placed him in the car, very delicately. When Josh was about to put his seatbelt on, he got a little playfully annoyed. He messed with him a little and Josh slammed the door on him. Tyler scoffed, holding back peals of laughter. Josh disappeared and reappeared in his seat. He buckled Tyler in and he got a little upset but kept laughing. "Hey!" Tyler responded with a slight giggle escaping his lips. He made a little pouty face and noticed something in the rear view mirror. A silver sedan, not too unusual. Either way, scary or not, he watched the car.  _Nothing is right in this world, so I should watch this car._ A girl got in, and she looked a lot like Mary. He kept focused on the car that followed them with Mary in the driver's seat. On the highway, he realized she was still following them. He told Josh to go faster with a worried tone in his voice. Luckily Josh didn't question it and went faster. Tyler risked a glance at Josh and saw that he was looking behind them too. He quickly turned back around and gasped as the car almost hit them.

 ** _H_** _ey Ty. Long time no see, haha. I'm never gonna be done with you. Especially since you're in high school and in love with Joshua._ Blurrys words cut through Tyler like a knife.  _Of course he knew, he's only my brain!_ Tyler told Josh to keep going faster as Mary kept on their tail. Josh frantically looked around and saw Mary pull up next to them. Tyler was wishing he didn't have to see her, the stupid gleam in her eyes and hear her voice screaming to pull over. Tyler shook his head frantically, even more so than Josh's movements. When he returned to his original position, he saw Mary drive in front of them. His mind raced with all of the possibilities of what she could do. He thought of getting in a car crash, guns popping out from the back, etc. When she stopped suddenly, he knew what image it was. He felt a strong grip on his chest, pushing him back on the seat. He looked over at Josh, whose strained face showed great distress. He watched Josh stomp on the brakes, but it was too late. The cars smashed into each other. Flames rose out of the front of Mary's car and sparks flew in the front wheels of Josh's truck. Tyler's head hit the headrest on the seat and passed out. Glass cut his face and the seat snapped. He was unconscious, but totally aware of everything. Blurry's Curse, is what he called it. A couple minutes later, paramedics showed up and lifted him out of the car along with Josh.  ** _H_** _old on, Buddy Boy. Just watch out._ His eyes fluttered open for a second, and saw the worst sight he could imagine. Josh's face was the color of his hair, and little cuts formed on his entire upper body. Afraid of being mistaken for being awake, Tyler closed his eyes and ignored Blurry's death threats towards himself and everyone else. 

~~~~

**6:01**

Tyler rolled in his sleep and cried silently. His head ached with a ferocity he'd never felt before.

"Worst first day ever, huh." Tyler looked over at Josh and stopped crying. He giggled softly and reached out to touch his hair. His fingers ran through it with immense difficulty, from about thirty minutes ago. He was glad Josh was okay, and even more surprised that his mom showed up. "Oh, hi mom. You know Tyler. Ty, this is Momma Dun."

"Tyler." she said, with a slight hint of hatred in her voice. Tyler's chest began to get tight at her voice. Josh noticed his tension and grabbed Tyler's hand. Mrs. Dun rolled her eyes at this gesture and walked out of the room. "Ah, Mary. How are you feeling after the... incident?" He couldn't hear Mary's response, because a doctor entered the room, followed by police. They started bombarding the boys with questions and Tyler felt very awkward talking to these strangers. Even though they were there to protect him, he couldn't help but feel terrified. 

After the cops and doctor left, Tyler crawled into Josh's hospital bed. "I'm glad I don't have to be home tonight." He laid his head on Josh's chest and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Mary, she's one of my friends and I got permission to make her evil. Love you guys so much! Again, please comment on what I should do and constructively criticize me. Bye for now!<3


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I'm gonna stop writing this because I honestly feel kinda weird doing it. I hope you enjoyed my piece. Don't worry, I'll write other ones. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I wasn't the motivated person for this that I was in the beginning. Buh- bye frens, stay aliv-e- (supposed new thing for their logo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading. Theres gonna be twists everywhere so watch out. I highly appreciate constructive criticism. This is also my first fanfic so feedback is also appreciated. Thanks! Stay alive l-/


End file.
